1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-breathing gas turbine combustor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air-breathing gas turbine combustor that enables stable combustion over a range of altitudes from sea level to at least 100,000 feet above sea level.
2. Related Art
The present invention provides a novel air breathing gas turbine combustor concept enabling stable combustion over a range of altitudes from sea level to at least 100,000 feet above sea level through the use of two fuel types and catalytic reactor technology. It is well known that conventional gas turbine combustors fueled by liquid hydrocarbons are well characterized and provide high performance and broad flame stability limits at altitudes from sea level up to about 60,000-70,000 feet above sea level. An illustration of an exemplary conventional gas turbine combustor 100 is shown in FIG. 1. A conventional gas turbine combustor design such as that shown in FIG. 1 generally provides high performance and broad flame stability at low altitudes.
However, above these altitudes, for conventional combustors such as that shown in FIG. 1, the combustor operating pressure and air inlet temperature typically drop enough to slow vaporization rates and reaction kinetics such that conventional flame holding techniques are ineffective. This, in turn, causes significant difficulties with respect to flame stabilization. Thus, the present inventors have recognized the need for an improved technique for performing combustion at high altitudes while maintaining flame stability.